The Gods of Time
by Aoi Shinkaze
Summary: The Gods of Time have made a mistake. A big one. And now, it is up to Kurosaki Ichigo to fix it. Oh, and save the world. Can't forget that, can we? Features God-mode Ichigo.
1. Teaser and Opening

This, will be my sole focus till it is finished. This is probably going to be an epic length fanfiction. Featuring a God-mode Ichigo. I've never seen anything on this scale.

This is basically a teaser chapter, I'll be working diligently and furiously to work and plan out everything, all the backstories, because oh my, oh my, I will most likely need OCs galore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do however, own several ideas for future books.

[Teaser]

The Gods of Time made a mistake.

They screwed up Kurosaki Ichigo.

And, as a result, the entire fate of the time stream depends on him attaining enough power to change his fate. The Universe depends on him.

But how will he get enough power to change the doings of a group of supremely powerful beings?

He won't.

At least, not over the course of one lifetime.

The curse that is Ichigo's life is simple.

Every time he dies, he is returned to that most pivotal moment in his life, when Kuchiki Rukia first transfers her powers to him. Everything, everyone, every possible outcome depends on that moment. The Universe depends on it.

He keeps no memories of his past, but, to compensate, he retains all of the power and might he had at the time of his death.

[Opening]

Kurosaki Ichigo sat in meditation. All was peaceful, all was calm. His senses extended over several miles in all directions, his long borne paranoia keeping a light eye on everything. In front of him, on a small cushion, sat his zanpakuto Zangetsu. Kurosaki Ichigo was almost finished with a task that had taken him the better part of a decade.

He grinned ruefully, certain this was a cosmic joke. Due to the speed with which he gained Bankai, entirely skipping decades worth of practice and training, he had made entire legions of Soul Reapers jealous. And now, a task that most found quite simple, re-sealing ones zanpakuto, Ichigo was only now, at almost 80 years of age, finally about to achieve.

It had long been an unspoken rule and measure of courtesy that all officers would keep their blades sealed. In his youth, Ichigo had no time for control, only greater and greater amounts of power. Allowances had been made, and it had actually become a practice for those with zanpakuto whose effects did not cause massive damage to the surrounding structures to keep their zanpakutos in Shikai for as long as possible.

In fact, Ichigo had heard of competitions to see who could keep Shikai active the longest. No one had even come close to his record of course, which had been calculated to be roughly 55 years. But none of that mattered now. Ichigo gathered his flagging concentration, and in one, final, breath-taking moment, Zangetsu's Shikai form morphed into a simple katana.

For one whole, pure second, Ichigo marveled at the sealed form of his partner, one that he had never seen before. And in the next, he felt a crippling pain in his heart.

Zangetsu jumped back into Shikai, the spirit of his blade appearing before Ichigo, hands on his wielder's shoulders.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Your life force is fading quickly! Ichigo!"

Ichigo spoke with a gasp, blackness already encroaching on his vision.

"It seems, old friend, that I waited too long to find your lowest form. My heart cannot take the strain of supporting me without the majority of your presence."

"Ichigo, I'm back in Shikai, why are you dying?!"

"You already know the answer, old friend, you already know. My time has come, this merely sped up the process."

Zangetsu, who had briefly been known as Ichigo's Inner Hollow, looked on with helpless frustration and deep, deep sorrow as his wielder died right before him.

Ichigo's wrinkled face broke into a pain-filled grin.

"Hey, old friend. You're crying. Don't cry. I'll see you when I wake up again, right old friend? Right, Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu sobbed once, before giving Ichigo a watery smile.

"Of course I will, Ichigo. Of course."

Kurosaki Ichigo passed away, looking forward to a new and old home in the Seireitei.

Across the veil, Shinigami, young and old, shuddered as they felt that extreme and last bastion of strength, Kurosaki Ichigo, pass away and die. All bowed their heads in a quick prayer for a swift transference to the afterlife, and for one of their most powerful warriors to be guided to Heaven safely.

Some, like the reincarnation of Sasakibe Chōjirō, grinned ruefully, as it meant that finally, that God like Soul Reaper finally had a cap on his power levels.

If only they knew.

[End Opening]

[End Teaser]

So that's that.

Okay, so Yamamoto in his Bankai would probably obliterate an area the size of New York City just by standing in place from spiritual pressure alone.

Now Ichigo? At the time of his death, at 80 years of age, Ichigo, whose growth we have seen is incredible, is on a different scale. In Bankai, Ichigo's base spiritual pressure, that is, even when he isn't exerting or focusing it on a specific area or person, would devastate an area the size of New Jersey.

To illustrate, New York City is roughly 469 square miles in area, or 1214 square kilometers. The state of New Jersey, however, is roughly 8723 square miles square miles in area, or 22591 square kilometers.

Read the teaser.

That's all for now folks, and yes, I will be stopping work on all of my other stories until this one is finished.

However long that takes.

Review please! Tell me what I did wrong, what I did well, and tell me if there are any mistakes!


	2. Original Timeline - First

Time to flesh out the world of The Gods of Time, eh?

So, as stated previously, Ichigo was screwed up, and, instead of just being an ordinary person doing jack all to advance the universe, he becomes the central player. Without Ichigo, the universe CAN'T move forward, which, as you can imagine, makes for some great Nightmare Fuel.

To prevent confusion, for both my readers and myself, I've separated this story into effectively three timelines: Original, Manga, and Story.

The Manga Timeline is self – explanatory, whatever happens in the manga, that's what happens in that one.

The Original Timeline is the one before the Manga. Note: there are several Timelines before the Manga, they're just all lumped into Original.

This chapter is dedicated to the Original Timeline. From Now on, I'll indicate in brackets which timeline is being showed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and these chapters reflect my non-ownership.

{Original Timeline – First}

[Karakura Town]

Ichigo panted as he stared at the giant monstrosity in front of him, the black, almost undulating body with a huge mask, the face practically leering at him as it held his sister, Yuzu, just out of reach. He had done everything he could, but with the, the _thing_ only just now becoming completely visible, he was helpless. His dad was knocked out somewhere, and Karin was thankfully knocked out as well. But Yuzu was crying so hard, and he couldn't do anything!

He looked back at the girl behind him, beseeching her with his eyes to do something, anything.

Rukia was torn. It was her job to dispose of Hollows, but for whatever reason, this one was almost unreasonably stronger than any other she had faced. Additionally, she couldn't release her zanpakuto, as not only would an attack from that kill the girl, but the authorities in Seireitei would be notified, all of whom would wonder why she needed to unseal her zanpakuto against a Hollow that wasn't even Menos class.

However, the growing problem was that she was completely unable to kill the thing, and the human with only marginal amounts of spiritual power had somehow decided he could take on the Hollow, and she had suffered serious injuries keeping him from being killed. As it was, even releasing Sode no Shirayuki would probably kill her as well. But there would be no one to mop up the mess that would result from a battle between a Hollow and a Shikai wielding Hollow, and the teen would probably survive, letting the knowledge of the existence of Seireitei loose on the populace of Earth.

Then, the decision was made for her. The teen charged at the Hollow, in some sort of suicidal rage, and she shouted as she burst forward, trying to keep him from dying. As she coughed, huge Hollow teeth clamped around her frame, she wondered why some humans had to be so stupid.

Ichigo watched in blank shock as the girl died, eaten by the Hollow. Unnoticed by him, his reiatsu had sharply increased as his body had to move under the force of the Hollow's reiatsu. He swung his fist in one, final, rage and grief filled punch at the Hollow.

Thus far, the Hollow had had a whale of a time, s Shinigami and a spiritually aware human had been too weak to seriously challenge him, and so they were easy pickings. Now, as the teen's punch hammered into his guy, he felt a prick of fear, followed by a wave of pressure that abated after only a second. The Hollow stared down, impressed despite itself that the human had managed to actually hit him, and give him a scratch. He grinned as he killed the Human, and right before he chomped down on the puny thing, the world went white.

[Original Timeline – First End]

You didn't think that Ichigo was always that powerful, did you?

These may very well be a little short, these Original Timeline pieces, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to pack much more in as time goes on.

Review please!


End file.
